The present invention relates to a hydrophobic mop which retains its shape.
Unlike hydrophilic mops, hydrophobic mops will not absorb water and may be shaken to remove retained water. Hydrophilic mops have a tendency to droop and flop about when they get wet in use and must be wrung out.
Cleaning bathtubs, shower stalls, and the like has been problematic because of the necessity to bend in order to scrub the tub clean with a scrub brush. It would be desirable to provide a mop, whose head was made of an abrasive material, to scrub such tubs clean while the user remains in a standing position. It would be further desirable if such a mop did not require wringing out so as to speed up cleaning time. Further, it would be desirable to provide a mop head which did not retain odors from surfaces being cleaned.
U.S. Ser. No. 07/208,734, whose subject matter is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hydrophobic mop. Since the filing of Ser. No. 07/208,734, the mop has undergone some further development.